WFA Extreme Championship Tournament
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: Welcome to the WFA's Extreme Championship Tournament hosted by FXW! 24 of the very best and violent wrestlers will collide in some of the most brutal matches known to man. How far will they go and what lines will be crossed to become a champion in the Wrestling Federation Alliance! *Note that there will be lots of blood and acts of brutality. Viewer Discretion is advised. *CANCELED


**A/N: Welcome all to the newest tournament of the WFA, hosted by my promotion FXW! But this isn't any ordinary match. This isn't about a weight class, no it is a tournament of violence! Competitors from all over the WFA come together to become the inaugural WFA Extreme Championship. Welcome to the tournament of extreme. Note if you are squeamish in any way then I suggest ya to find a different story because there will be blood and tons of violence. You have been warned.**

 **WFA Extreme Championship Tournament**

 **Chapter One: Meeting of the Extreme Gladiators**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **FXW's NEX-GEN Performance Center**

 **Fight Song-Methods of Mayhem(official theme song for this tourney)**

Music plays to show the FXW symbol that fades away to reveal WFA Extreme Championship Tournament where the extreme portion is wrapped in barb wire with a spike in the middle. Camera pans over the center where fans are going crazy as several flag bearers came out with the logos of the other promotions of the WFA: SSW United, SSW Forever, ICW, TDW, FZW, UWA, UCW, IXW, GWE, and FXW. Finally the camera shows the announce table with Vampiro, the head commentator of XTREME Saturday of FXW joined by the new Russian commentator.

"Welcome everyone to the first night of the WFA Extreme Championship Tournament! I'm Vampiro with my new home boy from Russia, Connor Columbo!" said the excited Vampiro shaking the smiling Russian next to him.

"Good to be here Vampiro. Starting tonight and for now on at XTREME Saturday I will be commentating for your enjoyment. And Vamp this tournament is the debut for FXW in the WFA as we are privileged of hosting it with some of the very best in all of the WFA." Said Columbo.

"Not just the best, but most violent man. But we won't be alone brother. Take a look." Said Vampiro as he pointed to the stage entrance.

 **Better The Devil-Skold**

As the music hit the GM of XTREME Saturday walked out still wearing his black poet shirt and black leather pants from the last show. The man formerly known as Astaroth walked to the table as he motioned for his chair which was the same as the other two with a devil skull on it. He shook both their hands as he raised his fist in the air to acknowledge the fans.

"Welcome boss. This tourney is going to be killer." Said Vampiro.

"Look in all honesty I'm here for the violence and to see someone shed some blood. And to you little kiddies at home turn off the TV cause this is going to be brutal." Said Dominic Cairns coldly. That's when some very unfamiliar music hit.

 **Sad But True-Metallica**

The fans exploded as the enigmatic owner of FXW, Mr. Mystery walked out in his duality suit(one side is all black while the other is white) and with his trademark gold comedy mask with hood.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my performance center where the future of FXW will be made. But over the next few months it will also house the WFA Extreme Championship Tournament. Now if you haven't realized by now FXW has now joined the WFA. Also you may be wondering why there are ambulances outside the center. Well it's for all the bodies that will go in it after all the matches of course. You see every match will be a form of an extreme match. Round 1 will be simple hardcore matches. Round 2-4 will be specialty hardcore matches from steel cage match to a barb wire massacre match which will be decided by this Wheel of Extreme," said Mr. Mystery as he revealed the wheel with the various match types, "But the final round will really test our Extreme Gladiators and push them towards maximum violence than none other a Torture Chamber match for the WFA Extreme title! Also folks every competitor and owner has signed a special waiver in case someone goes a "lil" too far. But I digress. Let's see who the WFA promotions have chosen to represent them!"

 **War In Paradise-Vital Remains**

"From Tampa, Florida and representing ICW is Brutus Vicious!" said Melissa as Brutus was greeted by both cheers and boos as he makes his way to the ring.

"Oh my god. ICW chose Brutus Vicious! This man went on a rampage over there till he won the ICW Demolition title." Said Connor.

"This guy took out the likes of Eric Drago and Surrealist Morrow over there. Wouldn't be surprised he did the same against anyone on here." Said Vampiro.

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

"From Transylvania, Romania and representing IXW is Ben Jones!"

Jones walks out to cheers as the former leader of The Coven walks out with light tube in hand. Brutus just smirks at him as if he was unimpressed, but Jones could care less.

"Jones may be working in FXW and has become a fan favorite after that hellish matchup with the Dread Knight Bjorn Alexander, but he has gone through hell at IXW in the past months." Said Connor as Jones yelled "DEATH TO THE COVEN".

"Yeah dude its called Sara Lewis and Jimmy Havoc kicking him out of The Coven." Replied Vampiro.

"So far a big brute and a vampire. Is Freddy Kruger coming too?" asked Dominic sarcastically with a yawn. Both Vampiro and Connor were surprised but carried on.

 **Retaliation-CFO$**

The fans gave a huge pop as the Lunatic Renegade emerged from the crowd with a devilish smile on his face with Barbie in hand thanks to good ol' Dean Ambrose. While Jones wasn't bothered by him, Brutus had the biggest death stare for him.

"From Toledo, Ohio and representing TDW, Furno Moxley!"

"Another fan favorite in some parts of the WFA where as he and the rest of the New Shield are suspended, but he has had a nice feud recently with Brutus in ICW." Said Connor cheering on Furno, bit gets smacked in the head by Dominic.

"If you are going to fangirl over the mutt please leave now before I hurt you. He and his fellow dogs deserved it. Was so proud of Mr. Classic that night." Said Dominic as he glared at Furno who simply flipped him off.

"Boss the New Shield is on our show."

"Not by my choice."

"Well we know there is some past to it. Care to share?"

"Piss off."

"Well besides that, Furno and his fellow Hounds of Vengeance have recently taken gold in TDW which is what around Furno's waist." Said Vampiro.

 **Animals-Maroon 5**

"From Parts Unknown and representing SSW Forever is Markus Dre!" said Melissa as the man known as Markus Dre came out with a leather jacket that says "Deliver me from hell" on the back and a light bluish mask with black cloth over the eye holes and the mouth stitched up.

"Not much is known about Markus except he has ties to Anthony Dre. Man of Mystery in this tournament, but one thing is for sure if he was chosen then he must be SSW Forever's secret weapon." Said Vampiro.

"This guy, I like him. Why couldn't Mr. Mystery sign him?" groaned Dominic.

"Well there was a deadline…"began Connor till both Vampiro and Dominic smacked him in the back of the head.

 **Song of Unhealing**

Dropping out from the ceiling was none other than The Shade. The crowd gasped in shock and awe as one of the most dangerous men from FZW arrived.

"From the End Remnant and representing FZW, Ender NightBlade!"

"Holy shit The Shade of FZW is here." Said the excited Vampiro.

"The kid may be young, but he has proven to be one of the most violent men in all of the WFA. You need proof? Check out his feud with Pandora Pentagram." Replied Connor.

"That Hell's Paradise match was so beautiful." Said Dominic.

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

The crowd boos as the Hardcore King walks out with his own barb wired bat but he points to Furno as if challenging him.

"From New Hamburg, Ontario and representing UWA Ezekiel Myers!"

"This guys is certifiably crazy and will stop at nothing in causing max pain to anyone." Said Connor.

"So? Chances are he will go far as he has the killer instinct to get rid of these guys, except maybe Ender." Said Dominic.

"So got a favorite yet boss?" asked Vampiro.

"Ask later."

 **This Is The Six-While She Sleeps**

The crowd pops again as the Punk Rock Poet walked out wearing his dark blue leather jacket over the zip-up hoodie that he uses for his entrance gear and waved to the crowd for a moment as he made his way.

"From Walsall, West Midlands, England and representing GWE, Connor Gates!"

"The Punk Rock Poet who has been turning heads all over the wrestling world as of late, most especially at GWE." Said Connor clapping with the crowd.

"Yeah and he is about to make this one of his hunting grounds as Mr. Mystery himself signed him to NEX-GEN." said Vampiro as he fist bumped with Gates as he entered the ring.

 **The Toy Master-Avantasia**

The hometown crowd blew up as The Fallen One, Jason Malice went nuts as he posed on the ramp and made his way to the ring.

"From New Orleans, Louisiana and representing FXW is Jason Malice!"

"Like Melissa said this is Malice's home turf and is the first one to be reppin' FXW." Said the more excited Vampiro.

"He has faced off with the likes of Chris Wolf, Union Jack Jr, and most recently with IXW's Ben Jones. But most recently he made some waves at TDW to become their Hardcore champ." Said Connor to give the new viewers a little bio.

"The Fallen One huh? Let's see how long he last's in this tourney as one of the new blood in the WFA." Said Dominic darkly.

"Any favorites yet?" asked Vampiro.

"I'm liking Ezekiel Myers or Ender NightBlade so far. Few more left." Said Dominic as the first chosen one from UCW came out.

"From Baton Rouge, Louisiana and representing UCW, he is the Hardcore Killer, Mike Kowalski!" said Melissa as a tanned guy dressed in a black sleeveless shirt on which there's a drawing of a skull with two kendo sticks underneath it, black shorts and boots and a white belt. He also had on a white headband around his forehead.

"Not much is known about this guy except he is another native to Louisiana." Said Connor.

"Think he and Malice are cousins?" joked Vampiro.

"Probably not, but Kowalski is already in Malice face. The Fallen One is just laughing now as he walks by Furno. Those two just shake hands?!"

"Better not. While both are in FXW, in this tourney it's every badass for himself."

 **Can You Feel My Heart?-Bring Me The Horizon**

With a chorus of boos, the Rabid Street Dog of the Monarchy comes out with his trusty cart of "toys".

"From Detroit, Michigan and representing SSW United Dylan Torres!"

"This guy is already a favorite in my books. The hardcore expert of the Monarchy is going to show these boys a real lesson in hardcore whether they want it or not." Said Vampiro.

"When one member of the Monarchy is involved then the others are not far behind." Said Connor as both Dylan and Furno went face to face till both Connor and Jason pull Furno away while Brutus and Ezekiel dragged Dylan away as he did the Monarchy M.

"You are forgetting he is currently the WFA Tag Team champion with the rest of the Monarchy. So yes I'm betting Monarchy will get involved somehow as will the New Shield or even The Decay. Don't care, but it means more violence which makes this even more interesting." Said Dominic.

 **Rollin-Limp Bizkit**

The fans cheers were stifled as a man wearing Black and white wrestling skull mask covering his entire face, black sleeveless shirt with the Undertaker logo on it, MMA gloves, black tactical pants, black boots, and a spiked black jacket with a hood came out on a motorcycle.

"From Houston, Texas and representing IXW, Revan Maverick!"

"This man is a legacy deal here as he is the son of The Deadman, The Undertaker." Said Connor in a low voice as Revan passed by them on his bike.

"This man has yet to debut, but boy he has already lit up the locker rooms all over the WFA and with his Syndicate of Darkness yet to debut also." Said Vampiro.

"From Bellefontaine, Ohio and representing UCW is Guardian Goon!"

"Did this guy just come from a hockey league?" asked Connor.

"Dude shut up. This guy kicked some ass at UCW's Beach Brawl 2017. Show some respect to the kid." Said Vampiro as Goon wearing a white hockey short and pants as well as his hockey mask on along with arms and leg protections.

 **The Second Coming-CFO$**

The crowd was shocked to see the strange yet dangerous man known as The Hick with his manager Bill the Chicken(a real chicken, check it out on FZW peeps).

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and representing FZW is Hector Daniels!"

"One of the most unorthodox men in all of the WFA and by far a wild card in this tournament. Especially if you involve Bill the Chicken over there." Said Connor pointing to the chicken as Hector put him by the steps.

"Dude has a chicken haha." Laughed Vampiro.

 **The Resistance-Skillet**

The crowd was on their feet as the Scottish Avenger walked out with Karin Jokela for a moment and left to join the others in the ring.

"From Glasgow, Scotland and residing in Oulu, Finland while representing ICW is Will Ralston!"

"One of the few men to become a real force in the WFA. Whether he is in Bullet Club or in Kingdom Club, singles competitor or tag team partner, this man is a star." Said Connor laying out some info.

"He has made waves here too in FXW as he joins both Moxley and Malice in the main event of Wrestlegeddon." Said Vampiro.

"Doesn't he have a match with a certain Neo-Nazi at Immortality?" asked Dominic.

"Shhhhhhh!" said both Connor and Vampiro taking Dominic by surprise.

 **Fuck The World-Hollywood Undead**

Like it did with Will Ralston, the crowd erupted to see the God of Chaos and King of the Indies walked out with his black hoodie.

"From Las Vegas, Nevada and representing UWA is Justin Danger!"

"This man is in multiple title matches all over the WFA so why not take the Extreme title too?" asked Connor.

"Two heavyweight title matches in ICW tonight and FXW tomorrow night. This guy IS the King of the Indies." Replied Vampiro.

 **Playing With Power-CFO$**

A young man wearing a white sleeveless hood Assassin's Creed style came walking out on stage making a peace sign. His wrestling tights (his colors are usually blue, white and grey) with pixel design flames on his legs (black or white), white boots with black kick pads with the words "Game" at the right pad and "Over" at the left pad and white tape at his wrists.

"From Tijuana, Mexico and representing SSW Forever is Alonso Lopez Jr!"

"The younger brother of Matt Lopez is looking to make a name for himself in this tournament." Said Connor as Alonso slide into the ring.

"Let's see how far The Game Master will go with these Extreme Gladiators." Replied Vampiro.

Wild Eyes (Instrumental)- Parkway Drive

Another young man comes out wearing a black and white gym shorts with black ankle socks and black white gym shoes. He is also wearing a black tank top with A Doub in white on it.

"From Houston, Texas and representing GWE is Alexander Andrews!"

"This young man is full of talent just waiting to be unleashed and is an interesting choice by GWE."

"Can't wait to see this kid in action, so boss any definite picks yet?" asked Vampiro.

"Not really, but the last one's to come out could except for the last one to rep FXW will probably be the worst choice in Levi The Great." Groaned Dominic.

"What's wrong with Levi? He has had a hell of a career in the WFA and flourished in FXW becoming our Hardcore champion." Said the bewildered Connor.

"I'm merely not a fan of his and he got lucky in XTREME Warfare. But the runner-up from that match just earned a title shot with him tomorrow night."

"What Dominic is referring to is that the Brooklyn Plague, Outcast won a title shot at Wrestlegeddon." Said Vampiro.

 **Judas Rising-Judas Priest**

A heavily muscular man with long black hair, small black beard, tattoos on his arms, chest, and neck. The crowd was in awe, but also showed fear as the big wrestling fans knew who this was. It was none other than The Eternal Betrayer.

"From San Antonio, Texas and representing TDW is Judas!"

"San Pain-Tonio!" chanted the fans to which Judas smirked and entered the ring shoving Hector and Alexander to the side.

"One of the most violent men in this tournament and one waiting to strike hard against the WFA." Said Connor low as if he was afraid Judas would hear him.

"San Paintonio is open and bitches are welcome. In his mind that's everyone in the ring." Said Vampiro.

"This guy I like him already if he got Connor over here to shit his pants." Said Dominic as the crowd cheered when they heard the familiar music for a certain Anarchist.

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

"From Los Angeles, California and representing SSW United is Ash Russo!"

"The leader of Anarchy has come to play folks and hot damn this tournament is going to be on fire." Said Vampiro.

"The first ever SSW Universal champion is looking to bring home the WFA gold with him to SSW United and Anarchy. I'm going to say is guys, Ash Russo is my fave in this." Said Connor as Mr. Mystery walks out once more with a mic in hand.

"Well well what an elite group we have here. So let's spice things up a bit shall we." Said Mr. Mystery as he stepped aside.

 **Tigre Uno-Dale Oliver**

As the music hit an evil looking clown with a kendo stick in hand came out and started laughing like crazy as he walked towards the others in the ring.

"Representing the Guest Section and AAA is Pagano!"

"Holy shit one of the most brutal wrestler in the world today is here." Said the shocked Vampiro.

"The King of Extreme was personally invited by Mr. Mystery to help fill in a few slots and best match to date was with Psycho Clown and now also works for GFW." Said Connor.

 **For Whom The Bell Tolls-Metallica**

The crowd gave a nice welcoming to the man from The Last House on the Left, Jeremiah Crane.

"From the Last House on the Left and representing the Guest Section as well as Lucha Underground is Jeremiah Crane!"

"Arguably one of the best to ever come out of Lucha Underground and one of its most violent." Said Connor with Crane getting in the face of Judas showing no fear towards the Eternal Betrayer.

"Dude I LOVED calling his match with Mil Muertes, but his match at Ultima Lucha Tres with Muertes and Cage was off the chain." Said Vampiro who was starting to feel nostalgic.

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

The fans, commentators, and even Ben Jones is confused until they saw who was coming down the ramp. The man who ruined him by kicking him out of The Coven and Sara's betrayal at IXW: Jimmy Havoc.

"From Dartford, Kent, England and representing the Guest Section as well as PROGRESS Wrestling is Jimmy Havoc!"

"The longest reign in PROGRESS history goes to Jimmy Havoc. This man knows how to go extreme in just mere seconds. Light tubes will be smashed everywhere soon." Said Vampiro.

"Not only that but he has serious issues in IXW with none other than Ben Jones." Said Connor as both of them got in each other's faces almost spitting.

"The boss wanted to really push the envelope with them. That's my boy!" Yelled Dominic to Havoc who took a bow to him.

 **Eyes of a Hunter-Dale Oliver**

The crowd gives a mixed response to The Hunter and former American Wolf, Davey Richards.

"From St. Louis, Missouri and representing the Guest Section as well as EVOLVE is Davey Richards!"

"After coming back from knee surgery do you think its wise Vamp for Richards to compete in this tournament?" asked Connor.

"Dude Richards has done it all. Is it smart for him to come back from an injury to be in this? No, but he wants to make history and a statement to the wrestling world that The Lone Wolf is on the hunt for the WFA Extreme title." Replied Vampiro.

"Just one question: how many "Lone Wolf" wrestlers are there? Your silence answers my question which is too many. All they are is just a pack of wolves." Said Dominic referring to all the wrestlers who use the same moniker.

"Now that the guests and other participants are here there is one left. While I chose Jason Malice, I knew I needed something new, something to take on the likes of Brutus Vicious, Ender NightBlade, or even Judas. I needed to find someone that none of them have ever faced, but someone who has Ruthless Violent Aggression. But first to introduce the newest signee to FXW and my last chosen one is his handler Evelyn Bathory!" said Mr. Mystery as he left fully this time as a young woman with raven black short hair with red streaks, industrial bar piercing in left ear and 3 other piercings on right. She has blue eyes with gothic eyeliner on, Spider web tattoo on right shoulder, and a Wyatt Vulture over a pentagram tattoo on her belly, black fingernails and LOVE tattoo on her right fingers and HATE on her left fingers.

"Hehehe thank you soooooooooooooo much Mr. Mystery. What is good for FXW and bad for the rest of you is the man that is about to come out. You are in his kingdom of violence and pain, and so he will lead you to your salvation in the form of eternal torment. Ladies, gentlemen, and to the future victims in the ring I give to you Violence Incarnate, the Hate Master, and Barb Wire Lord: Massacre!" said Evelyn with an ear piercing scream.

 **A Killer's Confession-A Killer's Confession**

The crowd was silent when the music began as the man known as Massacre came out. He was wearing something like Undertaker's "Sith Lord/Dragon" robe with a silver fanged skull mask with a bullet hole in the head. Just before he got into the ring, Evelyn took off his mask to show the sick, twisted smile on his face and in his right hand was a chord of barb wire. After he threw off his robe, Massacre slid in the ring, looked around and then punched Furno in the face!

This would send off a colossal chain reaction as all the participants started to brawl. Bodies flew everywhere to even a light tube was broken on the back of the head of Jimmy Havoc courtesy of Ben Jones. Jones couldn't celebrate just yet as Ezekiel Myers got him in the stomach with his bat. Pagano, Davey, Crane, and Markus were double clotheslined by Brutus and Judas, but the alliance died right there as the two started clubbing each other outside the ring until Judas speared Brutus into the barricade taking each other out. Ender was in the middle of a fight with Ralston when Hector threw The Shade into the ring post. Alonso took flight as he hit a moonsault on Goon, Kowalski, Andrews, Gates, and Russo. Both Furno and Justin Danger were fighting Massacre until the Hate Master low blowed Danger. Furno looked to hit him with a Conflagration(Headlock Driver), but Massacre slipped out of the hold, kicked him in the gut and hit him with Brain Dead(Brainbuster)! Back in the ring Ralston was fighting both Myers and Torres with bats in hand. As they went to take a swing, Ralston rolled out of the way as both men hit each other with the bats leaving the Scottish Avenger still standing. Both he and Massacre stared down each other as the fans started chanting YES! YES! YES! for the two men to throw down. Massacre was about to oblige, but changed his mind and walked away as bodies were everywhere.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT ALL THE CARNAGE ALL AROUND THE RING?!" yelled Vampiro.

"And only Will Ralston and Massacre are left standing. Let's hope they collide soon." Said Dominic with a smile on his face.

"Tonight 24 Extreme Gladiators met and fought, but in the end only one of them may claim the WFA Extreme Championship. Next week it all begins in total violence! I'm Connor Columbo with Vampiro and Dominic Cairns, and we bid you all goodnight!" said Connor as the arena fades to black to end the show.

 **A/N: Phew! This took a little longer than I thought, but that was mainly due to work lol. All the Gladiators have met, but who will become the first ever WFA Extreme Champion? Who knows! To be fair, I'm using the same program that I use in FXW to decide the outcomes so it won't be bias. I just take what the program outcome gives me, and I make the magic happen. May the best man and promotion win! Next time: Round 1 Begins. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**

 **Round 1**

 **Ender NightBlade(FZW) vs Ben Jones(IXW)**

 **Alexander Andrews(GWE) vs Mike Kowalski(UCW)**

 **Massacre(FXW) vs Davey Richards(Guest)**

 **Dylan Torres(SSW United) vs Furno Moxley(TDW)**

 **Brutus Vicious(ICW) vs Ash Russo(SSW United)**

 **Revan Maverick(IXW) vs Ezekiel Myers(UWA)**

 **Guardian Goon(UCW) vs Pagano(Guest)**

 **Alonso Lopez Jr(SSW Forever) vs Justin Danger(UWA)**

 **Judas(TDW) vs Jimmy Havoc(Guest)**

 **Jeremiah Crane(Guest) vs Markus Dre(SSW Forever)**

 **Connor Gates(GWE) vs Jason Malice(FXW)**

 **Hector Daniels(FZW) vs Will Ralston(ICW)**

 **The WFA Extreme Championship Tournament brought to you by:**

 **Fire Zone Wrestling**

 **Strong Style Wrestling United**

 **Ultra Cool Wrestling**

 **Strong Style Wrestling Forever**

 **Total Destruction Wrestling**

 **International Championship Wrestling**

 **Ultimate Wrestling Alliance**

 **International Xtreme Wrestling**

 **Global Wrestling Elite**

 **Fierce Xtreme Wrestling**


End file.
